Talk:Halo Alpha
Ending of Halo 3 It's just come to mind, but when S-117 narrowly missed out on going through the portal back to Earth, he lived and everything. But we all know he is LUCKY, so could him not going through the portal be a good thing??? Wr1ghty 03:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Just a question, when they fired Installation 04 (2) we all saw the shockwave of Halo being activated, since MC didn't go through the portal, surely he should of died from the activation of Halo????? I guess that is where luck comes into it again. - Wr1ghty 03:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :There's no such thing as luck, and the Halo activated the second the ship went through the portal. The portal sent the first half to Earth, and the second half to perhaps another portal location, as the Halo was closer to the Ark than Forward Unto Dawn. It damaged the Ark first, which probably made the portal malfunction, changing the exit vector of the ship when it was half-way through. That's my theory. [[User:Kougermasters|'Kougermasters']] [[User talk:Kougermasters|(Talk)]] 04:03, 2 August 2009 (UTC) It's hinted that mendicant bias has something to do with it, and I think there is such thing as luck...Papayaking 17:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) *I agree with Kougermasters. I firmly believe that he whent into the portal, but for some reason didn't come out of it in the same place as 'Vadam. That is how he escaped death when the installation fired. Lieutenant [[User:Mcloganator|'Mcloganator']] 01:14, 8 August 2009 (UTC) New project I've noticed that there are lists of quotes for many of the characters in Halo. What I don't get is why there are no list of quotes for the Prophet of Truth when there are for the other Prophets. So what I am suggesting is that somebody create a list of quotes for the prophet of Truth. -- 04:32, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Should be easy enough. He appears in most levels, either in person or on a Holo-Pedestal, so someone should be able to dig some quotes for him out of the Halo 3 levels' Transcript sections. Here are a few off the top of my head: :*''(to the Arbiter)'' "Your kind... never believed in the promise of the sacred rings." :*''(Holo-Pedestal)'' "How could I have known the parasite would follow? Surely this is the heretics' doing -- clear evidence of treachery long hidden!" :*''(On a mounted screen, to a Brute Chieftain)'' "Have you figured out how they plan to stop me?" :*''(to SgtMaj. Johnson)'' "I'll admit... I need your help. But that secret dies with all the rest." : DavidJCobb 05:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :I can think of some more quotes too, if its needed: :*''(Voice over in High Charity)'' "There are those who said this day would never come...what a're they' to say now." :*''(In Crows Nest)'' "You are, all of you vermin. Cowering in the dirt, thinking what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No...your world will burn until its surface is but glass; and not even your demon will live to creep, blackened from its hole to mar the reflection of our passage. For your destruction is the will of the Gods, and I? I AM THEIR INSTRUMENT!" :*''(Voice over in High Charity)'' "Parasite did not defeat the Forerunner, and it shall not defeat us!"--Silver Zephyr 07:48, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well then, start the article and add in quotes. No one's stopping you. SmokeSound off! 07:55, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::Done, though I'm not sure if I put in the right section of Truth's article. DavidJCobb 22:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Whoops, forgot the Halo 2 quotes! I'll get them soon. DavidJCobb they could have ended it becase they wernt selling that many copies New Glitch? Is this below a glitch on narrows? Instructions: PLayer A and B both use the mancannons at the sametime (1 Player near each mancannon, then both players melee eachother when they fly close to eachhother, then fall to their deaths, (Glitch may be here-->) then both screens say they have killed the other player and no scuicide timer is used. If it is right I think i may have found that new glitch. :Not a glitch. When both players meleed each other, the game registered it as a hit and as they die from the fall, the game continues to register it as a kill rather than a suicide. The same goes when meleeing each other in the mine field in Sandtrap.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 09:19, 6 August 2009 (UTC) tHANKS :That happens on other games. My sheilds were shot out and I only had one health bar when I was caught in a blast from my own grenade. The death was registered as a kill, probably because I wouldn't have killed myself on full health, and you cannot "assist" your own death.-- Forerun ''' 13:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Poll Issues Why can't I add more than 2 answers on a poll anymore? '''Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 16:04, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I asked spirit of fire that he said it was a bug. --Haloman101 16:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :If you refresh the page, it'll work normally again. if you malay someone and they comit suide or a kill by "The Gardins" you get the kill on any map :Meleeing someone who later commits suicide or dies by the Guardians gets you a kill. Okay. But how is that relevant, TheJoker9105, who posted at 00:12, 25 August 2009 but forgot to sign their edit? DavidJCobb 02:46, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Halopedia Online I just found a channel on YouTube called Halopedia Online. Is it an oficial Halopedia cannel, and if so, why have I never heard of it before? Are there plans for expanding it and making it more well known? Lieutenant [[User:Mcloganator|'Mcloganator']] 03:54, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm not certain, but I think it's a different group using the same name. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:25, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Question (Closed) Just a question - Why does this wiki have such shitty quality and lower quality compared to wikis of LESS-popular games, such as The Vault, which is about Fallout games. Seriously, is it just that the majority of people that play Halo compared to Fallout just ignore edit rules and post nonsensical, irreleveant bull-shit and the mods let it pass, or is there a reason for the poor quality. Also, The Vault has more pages. I'm checking on the number of editors. --Bloodscar 09:02, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Halopedia has about 31400 editors. --Bloodscar 09:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :The Vault has about 6700 editors. To be honest I wasn't expecting that low of a number. Wow. --Bloodscar 09:07, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::One, stop talking to yourself, it's creepy. Two, if the vault is so much better, go there instead of trying to make this wiki sound bad even though it's not (opinion).Papayaking 06:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::What "shitty quality"? This is one of the best and advanced wikias I've ever seen. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 15:23, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Seriously, it's so annoying when people just come here to make up stuff just to be irritating, and talk to themselves. I have a solution though, if you like them so much better, don't waste our time with it. Just go to the WONDERFUL VAULT that is so awesome you have to tell us about it.Papayaking 20:25, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::::The only other Wiki I've seen that is as good as Halopedia is Wookiepedia. I think Halopedia editors are doing a great job. Lieutenant [[User:Mcloganator|'Mcloganator']] 12:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Of course, he didn't respond. 22:36, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::And to add to that, about half of those users make an account, and leave. You mine as well leave, too. ::::::::Think they did. DavidJCobb 18:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::He coulda been adding statistics to his comment. When I add to comments I've already made, I usually write the text as a separate comment, often indented like a reply. DavidJCobb 18:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I was the guest, I wasn't signed in at the time.Papayaking 23:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) The Vault isn't actually that great of a Wiki. It seems more like a Strategy Guide website filled with Walkthroughs, Tips, Locations, and minimal Background information. Some of the articles (a VERY small amount however) are written poorly. Halopedia seems a lot more organized and functional. --TDSpiral94 09:13, 21 August 2009 (UTC) And it's certainly not better than ours...I think.Papayaking 16:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about the delay in response, I forgot I posted this. Also, sorry for the rudeness; it was late and I was tired and whimsical, but that's hardly an excuse. I got to admit, The Vault is pretty much a guide not a lore-based wiki, but for the quality thing, I'll take a and count the number of faults and list them here by type. Feel free to do the same for the "WONDERFUL VAULT". Also, the whole comment was based on the idea that surely there must be a reason for it, some connection that could be used to improve quality all around. --Bloodscar 07:04, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Also, thank you DavidJCobb for explaining that I wasn't talking to myself. Unless I make a typo in my comment, I make a new comment as a reply when it is a seperate thought. --Bloodscar 07:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, I got the page Elevator Glitch, and counted up the following faults. (Note that these "faults" are things that degrade the overall quality of an article not always technically errors, but also things that cause confusion when read or give an awkward feeling to an article. DO grade with the same guidelines if you look through a Vault article for comparison's sake.) :::*Missing words - 1 :::*Word agreement - 3 :::*Consistancy - 2 :::*Spelling - 1 :::*Grammar - 2 :::*Subject-verb agreement - 1 :::I added up the total number of words in the article when viewed in the edit screen, counting a link as on word, i.e. Halo 3, or Space-time theory, would be counted as one word. This gave me a total of 125 words, or an average of 1 fault per 12.5 words. --Bloodscar 07:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::This has to stop. Bloodscar: If you don't like Halopedia, just keep it to yourself. Editors come and go; some made account for the fun of it (and some for vandalism) while others made several contributions. We don't know why Halopedia has a bigger population than The Vault: I think we have better advertisements that attract fans and gamers... but that's just me. To all: This section is closed.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 09:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Halo Font Does anyone know if you can use the Halo font on Wikia? I know you can download it from the internet for word processors, but is it on Wikia. If not, can it be added? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:48, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know, possibly. :It all depends if you have the font installed in your computer. If it is, then just go to your browser's settings, change the font to Halo 3 font type and save changes. It should work. Toodles!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:01, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Cool! I did it! Can anyone else see my sig with the Halo Font? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 22:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::I can. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Username Color If you look at the top of the screen where your username is listed, the white text blends into the light background. Is it possible to make the text of the username and the stuff around it darker so it's easier to see? It's almost invisible for me. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:49, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I've added the necessary command in the mediawiki, but it seems it doesn't work. I have to assume it is an internal problem where only Wikia Programmers/Staffs have access, seeing that Halopedia has a special programming than other wikis (We're the Guinea Pigs!).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 09:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::If you're using Firefox 3 or higher and you have the Stylish add-on, then you can use this userstyle, which darkens the area behind the links. DavidJCobb 11:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::You've created a custom style for Halopedia! Yay! Thank you!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:12, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Happy to help. DavidJCobb 11:47, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Unggoy Can someone with enough experience make a changes from and too section for the Unggoy? Most the other Covenant races have it where it has changes from one game and too the next. I asked on the Unggoy page and got no reply so I thought I would ask here.Papayaking 23:41, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm... I think I give it a try. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well, i was going to give it a try, but I just noticed that I couldn't think of any changes at the moment! Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] Well, a few I could think were thr grunts in halo wars seemed...bigger and more armored. Also, they seem to get uglier and uglier through the games. In halo 3 they're also more aggressive. There's a few, I hope it helps, but I'm not good at making those sort sections.Papayaking 01:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I give up. I CANT make it anyway, the page wont let me use rich text, which was used for the Kig-yar one.Papayaking 02:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, I think I have a list of changes that someone who knows how can put on Unggoy. Halo 1 - Halo 2 *Curlback grunts are gone *Grunts are larger (i think) *Larger limbs *Blood is more liquid-looking (unlike the neon glue stuff in Halo CE) Halo 2 - Halo 3 *Skin is now slightly greenish and mottled *Spikes on arms *Sometimes have no mask *Go kamakaze Similar Wikis Are other wikis going to be like Halopedia with the games and friends and everything, or is Halopedia special? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I like to think we're special in some ways...Papayaking 01:23, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Refer to Talk:Main_Page#Username_Color.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 08:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC)